How Legends Start
by EchoOfFabelsPast
Summary: Usually, legends are passed down generation to generation...but have you thought about how these legends start? The people and Pokémon who star in these legends existed once. And now...you will see a legend in the making.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Echo, its a pleasure to meet you! I have just recently joined and am excited to start my first story ! My friends Tawny Haired Wild Flower and Angel and Kia Productions gave me the idea of an OC story! So, as you can probably tell, this is a request for OCS! I will be choosing a main cast, rivals, side characters, and even one or two atangonists, so send in lots!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearence :

Outfit:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Good traits:

Bad traits:

Ship or not to ship:

Pokemon Partner :


	2. It Begins

It was a warm morning in Twinleaf Town. The grass swayed with the breeze, and the leaves of the trees rustled along with it. Our story takes place in the upstairs room of a small brown cottage. Well, technically , it takes place with the boy inside it. A young man sat on his bed, brown eyes staring intently at his phone, one hand ruffling his bush of brown hair. He sighed. A small smile the crossed his lips as he got up and got ready for the day. Slipping on a black shirt on, and a pair of black jeans, he then tugged a blue jacket over his broad shoulders. He tugged a pair of black vans on quickly before trotting down the stairs. Sitting at the table was a young woman. She looked up and smiled. "Good morning Dante."

The boy, Dante, smiled, "Morning Mom." The woman took one last sip of her coffee and stood, handing her son a small great ball. His smile was huge as he looked at it, then his mother. She smiled kindly before giving him a hug.

"Good luck my son." Dante smiled and hugged her back, nodding against her shoulder.

"AYE, GAYLORD, HURRY YOUR FRECKLED BUTT UP. WE HAVE A JOURNEY TO START!"

Dante and his mother sweat dropped at the irritated yell from outside, pulling away from their hug. Dante yelled a quick 'Bye love you mom!' before running game out the door.

Standing not far from him was his best friend, Echo. Echo was a pale girl, with long blonde hair tied in a long , low hanging ponytail that seemed to poof out much like a tail. Long bangs fell into her face, somewhat obscuring her insanely bright blue eyes. Freckles dotted er nose and cheeks. She wore a red hoodie, which was unzipped to reveal a black t shirt with a Pokéball on it. Blue ripped jean shorts rested a little below her mid thigh and black converse adorned her feet.

"You know Echo, you shouldn't be the one talking about my freckled ass considering your freckled face. You probably have freckles on your ass to. Why don't ya get rid of them shorts and let's see..?" Dante smirked in a flirtatious way, wiggling his eyebrows. Echo rolled her eyes, quite used to her friends behavior. She smired back, placing a hand on her hip.

"So you admit you have a freckled ass?"

"I might, you don't know. You could always find out though..."

"You're nasty, you know that?"

"I prefer "Oddly Charming" myself"

"God I feel bad for every girl we meet on this journey..." Echo groaned. Dante laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders, "You love me and you know it." Echo rolled her eyes

"Lol Nope bruh"

-timeskip-

As the two walked towards Route 1, Dante remembered the Pokéball his mom gave him. He pulled it out. Echo looked at him curiously, "Your mom gave you a pokemon?" "Yeah, right before I left...wonder what it is..." Dante scratched his head and clicked the button. In a flash of blue light, a Litwick sat in front of them, one yellow eye staring st right at them. Dante let out a giddy laugh, picking it up.

"Holy Crap, she must have given my one of Reapers eggs! This is amazing!" Echo smiled, laughing at her friends excitement. The Litwick smiled and laughed with its new trainer.

After Dante calmed down, it occurred to him that Echo hadn't shown him her beginner yet. He looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, where's your starter?" Echo sighed.

"I don't have one yet."

"WAIT WHAT!?"

-timeskip-

"So you're telling me we just left for our journey AND YOU DONT EVEN HAVE A POKEMON!?" Dante ranted, waving his arms. Echo stood with her arms crossed and lips in a pout. She knew if she told Dante why she didn't have a starter he'd give her those pity eyes and she hated pity. But she also knew if she didn't tell him he would give her hell. She sighed. Only one choice I guess.

"Dad was to busy-like usual. He forgot about today and went off on a four day meeting in Hoen." She mumbled, spite lacing her words. Dante frowned, eyebrows pulled together. "I'm sorry Echo..."

She huffed, "It's fine, nothing I'm not used to. I told James to notify him I didn't need his help on my journey and that I could get my own starter." Dante just nodded. Suddenly an idea struck him.

"I know! We should check with your Grandpa!"

"Grandpa Rowen?"

"Yeah! He doesn't live that far from here right?"

"Well I guess its worth a shot."

 **and there it is! Chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed this, and am looking forward to more oc submissions! Also, Pokémon teams will be decided by me, other then your starter! If that's alright with you, of course. Not many characters will have a team of 6, only about 3-5 each, maybe less.**

 **Echo belongs to Tawny Haired Wild Flower**

 **Dante belongs to KingDeadhead14**


	3. Secrets

As Dante and Echo made their way to Sangem town, Echo was completely lost in her thoughts. She knew that it was risky going to see her grandfather, as the two hadn't had a good relationship in the past years. But she knew she had to try at least. As she continued to lose herself in her thoughts, Dante looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He was worried for her. She was so...tiny. He knew his fear was uneeded, he'd seen what she could do when mad, but still. He'd been her protector the day she arrived, even tinier and sickly and confined to that godawful wheelchair. He might not have always shown it but she was a large part of his world and he would always look out for her.

Echo, who had finally come out of her daydream, raised an eyebrow at her friend, "What's up?" Dante gave her a deadpan expression

"Your face, faggot."

"Oh ,matuuuuure Dante."

-timeskip-

Finally, they had arrived at the lab.

Echo stood stock still, not a muscle twitched. Dante just rolled his eyes and knocked on the houses door. A clatter came from inside then after a moment, it opened. A tall grumpy looking man stood, thick white eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you kinds want?"

Echo took a deep breath and looked the man in the eyes.

"Hello Grandfather."

Rowan looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. With shaky hands he placed them gently on her shoulders. He gulped, "My dear Echo, is it really you? My, the last time I saw you, you looked about 5 seconds from death!" He said, eyes wider with every word. Echo nodded, blue eyes softening. Rowan let out a hardy laugh before crushing her to his chest.

"Look how big and strong you've gotten! Oh you look just like you're mother! You have your father's freckles and eyes though." Echo smiled. She was glad her grandfather accepted her.

Dante was confused. Her father , at least the man she called father, had brown eyes, and no freckles...

Echo could tell her friend was confused. She winced. She had hoped to avoid this conversation for a little bit longer. Rowan cleared his throat and stepped back, nodding at her.

"So, why did you decide to stop by?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. Echo scatched her head nervously.

"Well...I was hoping...you could give me a starter pokemon...?" Rowan blinked. The smiled.

"Oh course my child. Follow me." He tured and began walking into the house. Echo and Dante followed, Dante leaning over and hissing "You are so explaining that later" before trotting to catch up with the professor. Echo sweatdropped.

-blargslighttimeskiplateruuugghh-

Soon, Echo stood before a shelf of Pokéballs. Rowan motioned to it.

"Go ahead. Pick whichever one you like."

Echo walked forward, hand skimming the edges of the shelf when she felt it. A tingle in the back of her mind. Her hand stoped over one and she grabbed it. With a click of a button, her starter popped out. She blinked. Large red eyes stared back. Her mind finally turned back on and she realized it was a Litleo. A little voice in the back of her mind mumbled _Ironic_. She smiled and picked it up. Rowan chuckled.

"How Ironic you picked the same pokemon as your father. A male no less!" Echo chuckled while Dante just looked really confused . Litleo purred, nuzzling her neck.

Dante finally had enough, "ok, you both have some explaining to do."

 **there's the 2nd Chappie everyone! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Jubilife City

Rowan had brought them to a small table and pulled out some chairs for them to sit on. Dante sat across from Rowan and Echo. Echos Litleo was perched on her shoulder, purring away. Dante crossed his arms and leaned back

"So, who wants to start?" Echo and Rowan looked at each other before Rowan sighed, "I'm guessing you're confused as to why I seemed to speak of someone else when referring to her father yes?" Dante nodded.

"That's because he is not her biological father. Aaron Lively is." Dantes mouth dropped open, "you mean the famous pokemon master who disappeared 10 years ago?" Echo nodded.

Rowan comtinued, "the man who calls himself her father is the man Echos mother, my daughter, married a few years after Aaron disappeared. She did not marry him for love though. More for the money so she could heal Echo, who had a deadly disease. Not lon after, Echos mother passed away, James taking on full rights of Echo. He then proceeded to alienate Echo from her biological family members, reasons unknown, and moving her to Twinleaf. Which is where you met her Dante." Dantes mouth was wide open. He turned to Echo, "Why didn't you tell me..?" Echo sighed, looking away

"I was...scared I guess..." Dante sighed, reaching over and ruffling her hair.

"Well...I guess it's good I found out. I've always wondered why you didn't look like your dad." He smiled at her. Echo smiled back, her smile even larger. Rowan looked at them both and smiled. They reminded him of echo's parents . Both so young but so close. He sighed. Hopefully they would have a happier ending.

-timeskip-

Not long ago the two had left Rowans lab, heading for Jubilife City. Litleo was perched on his trainers head, while Litwick sat on Dantes shoulder. Echo grinned as the bright lights of Jubilife came into view.

"Finally!" "Leo!" Both her and Litleo cheered. Litwick and Dante just sighed in relief. Echo grinned, starting to walk faster. Litleo jumped off her head onto the ground next to her, "I wonder what kind of Trainers we'l meet here!" Echo said, looking over at Dante who was looking at his PokeNav.

"According to this, the nearest Gym is in Oreburgh. I'm guessing you want to challenge it?" Echo nodded. "Then I suggest training litleo up alot. The Gym is a rock type. You'll have a hard time trying to win with a Fire/Normal." Echo let out a thoughtful hmm. She wasn't much to rely on type advantages, but Dante did have a point.

"Also, it seems Jubilife is having a Beginner Trainer Tournament . You can only have 1 badge or less to compete. That might be what you're Looking for Echo. Good training if you ask me." Dante said, finally looking up and raising an eyebrow at her. Echo grinned and nodded, looking at her starter.

"Well then, let's sign up!"

And with that, they arrived at the pokemon center in Jubilife city.

Unknown to them however, this simple Tournament would be the start of an epic tale that would be told to children for centuries. A tale of friendship, of mystery, of love...and death.


	5. A new friend

Echo and Dante walked into the Pokémon Center, ohhing and ahing at all the Trainers and Pokémon surrounding them. When they finally reached the front desk, they handed their ID's over to Nurse Joy and sighed up for the Tournament. She and Dante left the front desk, walking over to the dining area of the Pokémon Center when they noticed a fight breaking out outside. Looking at each other breifly, before running out to see what was happening. What they saw was...confusing to say the least. A boy, around their age and an inch or so shorter then Echo was yelling at a group of much older kids, a Ladyba buzzing angrily over his shoulder. The boy wore a purple hoodie jumper over top a checkered shirt and beige short-pants. A pair of jogging sneakers adorned his feet. He had spiky blonde hair that complimented his pale skin. The most unique thing though was his eyes. One was a bright green, the other a deep red.

He looked extremely angry, reaching for something the taller boy was holding above his head, "GIVE IT BACK!"

With a smirk the bully held it higher, "an why should I shorty? What, you gonna make me?"

"He wont, but I will." Echos cold voice came from behind him. Dante gapped, looking to his side then back to his friend. Since when did she move..?

The bully and his goons turned to her in surprise, before smirking.

"Aw how cute, this little girl thinks she can help the shorty. Move along, girly, before I have to hurt you. " Echo just smirked.

"How cute if you to think I'm scared of you. Give the kid back his thing and I won't have to get nasty." The guy snarled, throwing a punch at Echo. She smirked, simply dodging to the side. The others charged at her. She sighed, butting her hands in her pockets and dancing around their kicks and punches with ease. Soon, they backed off, panting. The leader growled.

"Fearow, I choose you! Use gust on that girl!" With a cry, the Fearow released a strong gust right for Echo. She just looked at it blankly. Dante screamed, reaching for her from where he stood.

Echo smirked and raised her hand.

From behind her a huge plume of fire blocked the Gust.

Gasps a rupee from everyone except Echo and Dante, who was being held back by a couple people. He grinned, letting out a loud whoop, "THATS MY ECHO!"

She grinned, Litleo coming to stand next to her, the little fire on his head huge and kicking at the air surrounding him. The bully just gaped at her, the let out a growl.

"Fearow, Use-!"

"Ladyba, use string shot!"

Before the Fearow could use another attack, a thick casing a string surrounded it. The man gasped "WHAT!?"

the boy came to stand at Echos side, his Ladyba standing next to her Litleo. His eyes were narrowed. Echo looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and smirked. The guy growled and tossed a purple shiny thing to the boy, which he caught.

"Let's go boys these chumps are annoying me." With tnat, the bullies left. Echo sighed and turned to the boy, her serious attitude melting back to her normal friendly one.

"Hey, I'm Echo. Are you okay, those guys didn't hurt you did they?" The boy shook his head, putting the thing around his neck. It was a purple eight point star.

"No, they didnt. Thank you for helping me, they were kind pissing me off." Echo laughed, but before she could reply, something tackled her from behind. She let out a little squeak as strong as strong tan arms rapped around her.

"You idiot! Don't you ever do that again you reckless moron!" Dante yelled into her shoulder, a shaky sigh of relief escaping him. She laughed.

"Dante, chill! I'm fine! Besides, I had to help this kid!" Dante just sighed and looked at the kid over Echos shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow, "Whats your name kid?"

The kid blinked, "Kaya. And this is Ladyba. Are you guys dating?" He bluntly asked, Dante ND Echo blushed and jumped away from each other.

"EW FUCK NO!" Kaya chuckled at their weirdness. They were still yelling insults at the other, faces still bright red. Kaya just rolled his eyes.

Unknown to the three. Someone was watching them, eyes narrowed. Without a single sound, the figure disapeared.


	6. Nightmares

Echo, Dante and Kaya sat down and talked. Kaya explained that he was a set helper for the Tournament. He helped move stages and the such around. Echo and Dante asked why he didn't want to battle. Kaya just shrugged. He wasn't much of a battler unless he had a reason to. Dante nodded, but Echo pouted. Since she was going for the Champion title she didn't understand why people weren't as...enthusiastic as her for battles. But then again she also enjoyed that she wants competing with her friends at the time. She knew she'd meet people she would become friends with and they would also be competing for the title, but she enjoyed not having to deal with that just yet. She yawned, leaning her head on Dantes shoulder. She tiredly listened to Dante and Kaya enthusiastically talk about food before falling asleep.

-Pov switch-

Dante blinked, looking over at Echo, who was snuggled into his side, Litleo sleeping on her lap. He smiled gently, rubbing her head with his free hand. Kaya gave the two a smirk.

"Not dating huh?"

Dante just gAve him a scowl but couldn't help the grin tugging at his lips.

"Hey, I'm a sucket for big blues and blonde hair." Kaya snorted

"You forgot the _other_ big things I've been catching you st-"

"Finish that sentence and you're gonna lose a toe."

"A toe?"

"A toe."

"Wow. Okay. That's just...not random at all."

Dante chuckled. He gently moved litleo off Echos lap, put his arm under her knees and a one behind her back. He looked back over at Kaya "I'm gonna take her to our room now. Do you need a place to stay? There a couch." Kaya smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I have my own room. Thanks for the offer though." Dante nodded.

"See you man"

"See ya"

- **timeskip** -

Dante had settled Echo down in her bed, and got himself comfy in his own. His arms were behind his head.

 _'I wonder...if maybe we'l run into Echos dad...her real dad...I remember one time I saw him on TV. He..looked so kind and gentle. Is he dead? Was he murdered ? If he was, why would someone kill him? If he's just missing, why would he leave his daughter and wife behind?...for some reason...I have a very uneasy feeling...'_

He looked over at Echo, uneasy orbs staring at closed lids. He had no idea why he was so worried.

Echo had always told him he was a worry wort, but he wasn't so sure it was just his mother hen instinct acting up. Something was wrong. And Echo was involved, somehow. But before he could ponder it more...

A shadowy reflection appeared in the window beside him

He shot up, eyes wide and hand reaching for his pokeball. A cruel, wide smile appeared on the shadows face. Before Dante could even throw his pokeball, the shadow was gone.

His heart beat wildly in his chest, hands shaking and eyes bulging.

 _'What...what was that!? Was that...a pokemon?...no...no, it wasn't a pokemon...it was...something else...what the hell is happening!?'_

 _Plip...plip...plip..._

He turned to look at Echo and a strangled gasp ripped it's way out of his throat.

She was laying on her side, just as she was when he last looked at her. But something was different . Hazy blue eyes, pupils nothing but tiny black dots, wide with terror started back at him. A thick red substance was dripping down her arm and off her finger. A thick red slash was crossing hrs chest, the previously white sheets a deep crimson. The worst part...was her smile. Crazed, horrific, and stained red.

With a strangled scream, Dante pushed himself against the wall, tears rushing down his cheeks.

"Dante! Dante, wake up! DANTE!"

With a jolt, he woke up.

Cheeks wet and chest heaving, he looked into worried blue eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Dante...Dante, what happened? You...you were screaming in your sleep..."

He basically crumpled in on himself

 _' a dream...just...just a dream...'_

With a sob, he pulled Echo down to him and hugged her around the neck tightly. Echo didn't even protest, arms rapping around him and soft coo's being whispered into his hair.

Distracted, neither teen noticed the foggy writing on the window before it disapeared

 **Not long now...**


	7. The First Battle

It was the morning after and the first day of the tournament.. Dante was unusually quiet and Echo kept shooting him worried looks. Litleo and Litwick just followed their trainers, worried eyes gazing at them. Dante was tiredly leaned against echo's shoulder as they walked. Soon they arrived in the lobby. Echo looked up at the screen. Dante was going g to be battling this girl named...Liza? And Echo was to fight a boy named Johnathan. Her match was up next. Dante stopped leaning on her and gave her a tired but confident smile.

"Go kick some ass Pip" Echo laughed, giving him a fist bump, "I will Brownie." They grinned at each other before Echo turned and walked through the tunnel leading to the arena.

"WEEEEEEELLLCOME CITIZENS OF JUBILIFE CIIIITY! TODAY, WE WELCOME YOU TO THE JUBILIFE BEGINNER TOURNAMENT! FIRST UP, ON THE RED SIDE IS A CITIZEN OF OUT FAIR CITY, JONOTHAAAAAAN!"

the crowd roared with excitement as a cocky looking boy walked out. He flipped his blond hair, and the girls swooned.

"AND ON THE BLUE SIDE...A RESIDENT OF TWINLEAF, AND A PROMISING NEW TRAINER WITH A FIERY SENSE OF JUSTICE...ECHOOOOOOOOO!"

Echo ran out, grinning widely.

"TRAINERS, PLEASE RELEASE YOUR POKEMON!"

Jonathan tossed a Pokéball into the air. Out popped a Cranidos.

Echo smirked, doing a twirl and lunching her own pokeball into the air.

"Litleo, time to shine!" Litleo popped out, doing his own little twirl before landing on the ground.

Dante laughed. He knew Echo liked showing off and it seems her partner does a as well.

"WELL THEN! MAAAATCH...START!"

"Cranidos, jump into the air and tackle it!"

"Litleo, dodge and use Ember!"

Kaya, who had joined Dante some time ago to watch the match, raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Cranidos is a rock type...why is she using ember?" Dante just smiled.

"You'll see"

Just as the Cranidos was about to hit him, Litleo jumped and did a bit of a twirl. The rock type came to a stop and looked up at the air born lion cub. Without warning, Litleo released a barrage of flames to the Rok types face. With a cry the cranidos closed it's eyes.

The stadium was in shock.

"WOW! WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS! BY TAKING ADVANTAGE OF LITLEOS SERPIOR SPEED AND AGILITY, SHE DODGED AND MANAGED TO BLIND HER OPPONET!"

Jonathan growled," Cranidos, calm down and listen to its movements on the ground!"

Echo smirked. She already had a counter for that.

"Litleo, keep jumping!"

Kaya looked over at Dante. "Is that a really good idea? Litleo will get tired really fast"

Dante shrugged.

Echo smirked, "Alright Litleo, use Headbutt!"

Litleo, who at the moment was as high in the air as he could go, used his weight and speed to slam into the rock type. He slammed into the rock type, hard.

Jonathan gapped, "Cranidos!"

Dust was clouded around the two pokemon, blocking them from sight.

Echo clenched her fist.

As the dusk cleared, only one Pokemon was standing.

"AND THE WINNER IS...ECHO AND LITLEOOOOOOOOO!"

Dante and Kaya jumped up and cheered, highfiving.

"She did it!"

Echo whopped and help her arms open for her partner to jump into.

Jonathan smiled ruefully and called his Cranidos back, "You did good buddy."

Echo and Jonathan met at the center of the field

"That was a great match!"

"Yeah, I was really surprised how you used that ember. Pretty smart!"

"Thanks! I guess it helps Litleo has a thick head!"

"LIT,LITLEO!" ("HEY, RUDE!")

The trainers laughed, shaking hands as Litleo pouted.


	8. It's back

As Echo walked out of the arena to join her two friends, she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone...or something...was watching her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked around, blue orbs taking in her surroundings. When she noticed nothing out of the ordinary, she shook her head. "I must just be a little tired from my match...", she mumbled to herself as she continued her walk. But she couldn't shake the feeling...the feeling of being watched...like she was prey to a fearsome preditor. She looked behind her and quicker her pace, if only slightly. She could feel her hear beating faster and a bead of sweat dripping down her cheek. That feeling just kept getting stronger...more menacing. Echo thought she was just going crazy...until she saw it. A figure cloaked in black, a terrifying smile the only feature you could see. It stood just a little ways away infront of her. She froze, eyes going wide and jaw dropping.

'This...this is the thing Dante saw last night! I thought he was just stressed but..oh my god...Dante! And Kaya! What if it got to them first and it waited for me!?' She was panicking, fear for her friends and herself freezing her in place.

The thing tilted it's head, and floated a little closer to her. It raised a horrifying clawed hand, raising it to her cheek

"Ruby, Moonblast!"

Just as the tip of its claw touched her, a bright glowing pink sphere slammed into its hand. It let out a pained hiss, backing up.

A larger hand grabbed Echos roughly, "C'mon kid! Don't just stand there!" Echo was then dragged away. But her eyes were still glued to the figure. Its smile was turned upside down, an ear tearing shriek was heard as it started to follow them. That seemed to get Echo back to her senses, and she started pumping her legs as fast as they could go, now keeping pace with the person beside her.

"I'd like to say it's nice to meet you, but considering were being chased by some creepy horror movie thing, I think it's not that nice at the moment!" She turned to look back, seeing the THING now just standing there, glaring at them before melting into shadows.

She kept running anyways.

After some time, her and her mysterious savior stopped, chests heaving and breaths labored.

Her Companion wheezed , "Holy Shit, I shouldn't have eaten all those hotdogs earlier..."

She finally decided to take a look at the person

Messy red hair, fucking tall as shit, and a scar over her eye was the first things she noticed.

The second thing she noticed was his outfit. Denim jacket over and black shirt with a Love ball Logo, blue jeans and rusted colored shoes.

The third was the shocked, confused, and over all terrified look he was giving her.

Of course, Echos ever present intelligence kicked in

"...Do I have something on my face?"


End file.
